


Addendum

by glaciernoswag (kaashmoneybb)



Series: lightning strikes twice [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaashmoneybb/pseuds/glaciernoswag
Summary: After returning home from a wedding, Suna and Komori relax and spend quality time together.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Series: lightning strikes twice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147046
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Addendum

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an add on to Stellamor. I've been wanting to write a nice, sweet, romantic sex scene for them, and I finally had time to finish this up today. Thank you for taking the time to read, and I hope you enjoy :)

The hungover journey back to Komori’s apartment the day after Romero and Meian’s wedding had left Suna and Komori drained. They immediately crashed onto the bed, taking a two hour nap before even thinking about changing, eating, or unpacking. Once they woke up, feeling a tad refreshed, they ordered heaping bowls of donburi takeout, scarfing them down with tall glasses of water. Water only. Today was the I’m-never-drinking-again day, a pledge which would no doubt be thrown out by the end of the week. 

After eating, they’d showered and lazed around in their underwear for a few hours, recuperating with some quality phone time in complete silence, sitting next to each other in bed. After the sun went down and they got tired of small screens, they agreed to get dressed and move to the living room to look at the bigger screen and wind down for the night.

Komori was making himself tea. Suna didn’t want any, but as he glanced into the kitchen from where he sat on the couch, he became irritated that Komori was so far away. He set down the remote and stood up, walking over to where he was putting away the box of teabags in the cabinet.

“Baby,” Suna mumbled, wrapping his arms around Komori and nuzzling his face into the back of his neck. He kissed the skin there gently, inhaling the scent of his hair, now clean with his normal shampoo rather than what the hotel had offered. Coconutty, and a tiny bit lemony.

“Mm?” Komori replied, swirling a spoon around in the mug on the counter in front of him, prodding the teabag. He let it rest against the ceramic lip, then turned to face Suna, reaching up to brush back the hair falling in his face and cocking his head to indicate his attention.

Suna’s hands were loosely clasped behind Komori’s lower back. He dipped his head to kiss the apple of his cheek, pulling back slowly so that his lips made no sound against his skin. “I love you,” he whispered, a little shyly. He did mean it, but he was really saying it so that Komori would indulge him by saying it back. The words were still foreign on his tongue, and he held his breath waiting for him to respond, like Komori loving him was too good to be true after all.

Komori snaked his hands up to hold the sides of his neck, fingertips touching at his nape, playing with short brown hairs. He gave Suna a quick peck on the lips, which Suna tried to deepen automatically, but Komori only smiled and recoiled. “Love you too,” he said easily. “I like you like this. You’re being so nice to me today,” he teased, before turning back to face the counter.

Suna sighed and crossed his arms around Komori’s waist in the front, dropping his chin to rest on his shoulder. He felt the fluctuations of Komori’s back against his chest as he picked up the spoon, and watched him as he squeezed the teabag against the side of the mug. 

Komori deposited the spoon and teabag into the sink to be dealt with later. He clicked his tongue and twisted his head to nudge Suna’s jaw with his nose. “Hey, I need to move, let me go,” he said.

Suna released him and stood up straight, while Komori picked up his mug and made his way back to the couch.

“Did you pick a show yet? ‘Cause you were supposed to be picking a show,” Komori said pointedly as Suna plopped down next to him. 

“Nah. You can pick,” he said, even though Komori had picked the last three nights in a row. “I swear, I’ll pay attention. Oh, wait. I take it back. Can we watch that new nature documentary? The one Kita-san was talking about yesterday?”

Komori set his mug down on the side table and picked up the remote. “Is it on Prime?” he asked, navigating the menu on the home screen.

“Yeah, I think so,” Suna said, settling back while Komori found the show that was all the buzz on social media.

He wasn’t lying; he did actually pay attention to the story of the sloth swimming across a lake to find a mate. _A little desperate, if you ask me,_ he thought, tracing his fingers on Komori’s thigh mindlessly. He watched the penguin returning to the colony, calling out for its baby. And the pack of lions chasing the injured water buffalo. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the level of tea in Komori’s mug decline gradually.

“Are there gay animals?” he wondered out loud.

“I don’t know. Look it up,” Komori replied, taking another sip.

Suna pulled out his phone. _are there gay animals,_ he typed into the search bar.

“There’s lesbian monkeys,” he said, reading through the article that was at the top of the search results. “Well, bisexual monkeys, I guess. Whoa, and other bi monkeys. And dolphins, too, apparently. There’s a lot of gay animals.”

“Crazy,” Komori commented.

A few minutes later, Komori finally set his empty mug down on the coffee table. He folded his hands in his lap and sighed, reclining into the couch and resting his head on Suna’s shoulder, eyes still glued to the TV.

Suna put his arm around him, and Komori snuggled into him, pulling his knees up to his chest. Suna waited another moment before nosing the top of his ear.

Komori didn’t react, so he did it again, this time sniffing out a little so it would tickle him.

Komori lifted his head and turned to look at him. Suna went in for a kiss before he could say anything.

Komori made a happy sound, close to a giggle, moving his lips back against Suna’s. Suna shifted on the couch, seeking a better angle, and raised his hand to hold Komori’s face while he took his time to softly pull Komori’s bottom lip between his own. He tasted like chamomile, and his mouth was warm, warmer than usual. Suna breathed out through his nose and Komori’s legs slid over his lap.

“Mm,” Komori mumbled, hand gripping the front of Suna’s shirt.

The kiss turned into tiny pecks in between gentle nuzzles. Suna felt floaty, addicted to how soft Komori’s lips were and the fuzzy feeling growing in his chest.

“Cutie,” Suna whispered during a break for air, before going back in and opening his mouth slightly, inviting Komori to do the same. His thumb caressed his cheek gently, just in front of his ear. “Angel,” he clarified, before slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Komori made a small noise of protest and amusement. “You’re crazy. How can you say stuff like this?” he said a few seconds later, when the kiss ebbed.

“I’m happy,” Suna mumbled, tucking Komori’s hair behind his ear carefully. He kissed the corner of his mouth. He could feel the muscles in Komori’s face twitch under his lips as he smiled. His nose pressed into his cheek. It was late, but there he still smelled like morning.

“Hey,” Komori said, somewhat abruptly, rubbing his hand on Suna’s chest. “Are you tired?”

“No,” Suna breathed out quickly, dotting more deliberate kisses across his face. His fingers slid up Komori’s thigh that was tossed across his lap, pressing lightly over the thin cotton of plaid pajama pants.

“Mm,” Komori hummed in acknowledgement, moving his palm up Suna’s chest to curl his fingers over his shoulder. His other hand was tucked in between them and continued to fiddle with Suna’s shirt. “Do you wanna go to my room?”

Suna swallowed, feeling nervous all over again. Komori was a person he loved and he’d never used sex to show him that before, or really, anyone, for that matter. He wasn’t sure what he would do, what he _could_ do, now that the opportunity presented itself. The capabilities of his mouth and hands and hips were surely not enough to convey the depth of what he felt, grown over a friendship of years and culminating in what he had in front of him. 

“Yeah,” Suna replied, squeezing his thigh.

“Are you nervous? What’s got you all shy now? You’re so cute,” Komori said, chuckling, instantly picking up on whatever Suna’s tells were. He got up from the couch and Suna’s eyes followed, rising to his face when he stood in front of him. The documentary was still playing behind him. He stretched out a hand. “Come on, it’s just me. Hurry up, you know the show I wanna watch starts at 9.”

 _Sure,_ Suna thought as he followed Komori down the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind him. _It’s just you._

Komori flopped onto his back on the bed, pulling Suna on top of him and sliding his arms around his neck, lifting his head to kiss him. Suna climbed over him in a trance, meeting his lips without thinking twice. The familiarity calmed his nerves. He knew what he was doing.

Komori’s hands were sliding under his shirt, lifting it over his head. Suna let him. The fabric ruffled his hair as it passed. He shook his head to straighten it out, and then reached for the hem of Komori’s shirt in return. Komori sat up for a moment and raised his arms above his head so Suna could take it off.

Suna passed a hand over Komori’s crotch, rubbing his erection while he leaned down to kiss him. _Just from kissing… cute,_ he thought, as if he wasn’t hard already too, grinning into Komori’s mouth and sticking his tongue in to receive a mewl in return. 

“I said hurry,” Komori murmured, running his fingers through Suna’s hair as his head moved down to his neck. Suna kissed the divot above his collarbone, his sternum, and then his chest, savoring the adorable gasp and tug on his hair when his mouth closed over his right nipple. He slid his hand up Komori’s stomach, rubbing his other nipple with the pads of his index and middle finger. He stuck his tongue out to flick at the one he was sucking on, kissing it in between swipes and gentle nibbles, while he plucked at and circled the other with his thumb. Komori whined above him, his voice pitching up in the cute way it always did when they were in the heat of the moment. His grip was tight around the back of Suna’s neck, holding him in place.

“Suna… it feels good…” he groaned, wrapping his legs around Suna’s waist and squeezing his shoulder. “Hey, c’mon…”

Suna smiled and sat back, gliding greedy hands down Komori’s stomach as he did so, tracing the hard muscles that flexed under his touch. “Okay, baby.” He liked making Komori squirm, but he wouldn’t tease him too much today.

He pulled off Komori’s pants. Komori lifted his hips to help him, sticking his legs straight up in the air as Suna slid them up his calves and tossed them on the floor. Suna got off the side of the bed for a moment to take his off too, before climbing back on top of Komori and sinking down over him.

He let his hips drop, pressing his cock into Komori’s, grinding against him lightly while he kissed his boyfriend’s face and neck all over. He returned to his mouth, hungrier than before, hot breaths mixing while they each tried to kiss the other deeper and harder.

Komori shifted his hips up.

“Mm… Suna…” he groaned, forcing their cocks to rub together. His voice was urgent. He wasn’t begging yet, but on the brink of it.

“Shh, Motoya, gonna make you feel good,” Suna whispered, pulling away, tracking a few kisses along his chest and stomach as he moved down his body. He paused before doing anything more, reaching over him onto the nightstand to pick up their lube bottle.

Komori was halfway propped up against the headboard. Suna laid on his stomach comfortably between his legs, taking a pump of lube onto his fingers before dropping his head down to kiss the smooth skin of Komori’s inner thigh. His index finger pressed against Komori’s asshole while he started to suck in a mark. He hadn’t done something like this in years, but he suddenly felt like it, wanting to leave secret evidence of where his mouth had been on his boyfriend’s body. He pushed his finger in.

Komori gasped, and Suna removed his lips, eyes narrowing in on the dark maroon spot he’d made. He moved his finger at a steady pace, curling to poke at his prostate and make him twitch. Komori knew to hold still while Suna was working him open, but had always been rather wiggly, unable to prevent his hips from gyrating into his touch. 

Suna kissed his thigh again, and then closed his mouth over his cock, taking him in deep right away. Komori’s moan was garbled, catching in his throat as one of his hands flew to Suna’s hair.

“S- Suna, oh, that feels good,” he said, as his head tipped back and his eyes closed.

Suna hummed and added his middle finger to Komori’s hole, feeling his muscles clench then quickly relax. _So good at getting ready for me,_ Suna thought, smiling a little around his cock as he bobbed his head up and down sensually, taking his time to get him aching. He could taste little pearls of precum on his tongue, slowly trickling out from the soft pink head that he wrapped his lips around. He added his ring finger, bunching it together with the others and twisting his wrist to drive into him. Komori sucked in a big breath and another moan escaped as his thighs tensed. Suna looked up.

Komori’s eyes were squeezed shut, his hand covering his own mouth while he fisted Suna’s hair with the other. He’d drawn his knees up so that they splayed out on either side of Suna’s head. He must have sensed that Suna was watching, because he cracked his eyes open, looking back down at him under heavy lids. There was a peachy flush high on his cheeks.

Suna popped off from his cock, planting a sloppy kiss to his thigh again. “Can you cum with me?” he asked, holding his fingers steady inside of him. 

Komori caught his breath and nodded, the lower half of his face still covered by the back of his hand. Suna shifted back up to hover over him, slipping his fingers out and picking up the lube again. Komori’s arms slid around his upper back. Suna dropped closer, meeting his needy mouth with his own wet lips. He breathed out sharply through his nose as he closed his slick hand around his own cock, rubbing himself to full hardness while Komori wrapped his legs around his waist. His heels dug in, imploring Suna to get inside of him. Suna broke the kiss and guided himself to press against his hole, feeling Komori tense under him at the contact. He closed his eyes and tilted his forehead to rest on Komori’s as he rocked his hips forward, sliding into him in one smooth motion.

They gasped in unison and Komori’s arms tightened around him. Suna brought his arm back up so he could support himself with both elbows. His clean hand slid under Komori’s neck, thumb rubbing up and down along the vulnerable flesh beneath his jaw. He closed his eyes and began thrusting into him, feeling the drag and tightness as Komori adjusted to the size of his cock. He was used to it by now, of course, but the first strokes were always euphoric, waiting for Komori to let him in completely. Komori sighed in his ear, deep and comforting, and the tension melted away. His legs squeezed around Suna’s lower back in encouragement.

Suna began to move faster, panting quietly into Komori’s neck while he fucked into the warm, slick heat. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he huffed out. “How are you always so fucking tight?” he grunted, more of a statement of wonder rather than a question.

Komori was gasping up to the ceiling, nails digging into Suna’s back. “Baby,” he moaned, a rare use of the pet name for him– “Fuck me, feels so good when you’re inside me.”

 _God, he’s straight out of a wet dream,_ Suna thought, wincing as Komori’s words sent a jolt of pleasure throughout his body. “You’re so fucking sexy,” he mumbled, echoing his own thoughts, kissing him again while he continued to thrust into him.

Komori reached down to touch himself. Suna vaguely felt his knuckles brushing against his abs. “Mgh, Suna–” Komori moaned, running his free hand up Suna’s chest, over his shoulder, and down his tense upper arm.

“Yeah, Toya? Mm, you feel good, you’re so perfect, baby, love how you take me,” Suna muttered, slowing down to pull almost all the way out, and then plunging back in, repeating this a few times before burying himself and grinding his hips to stimulate Komori’s insides. “Fuck, you like that?” he whispered into his neck, pressing his lips to his skin. He was almost too hot, moving with Komori underneath him, and he could feel sweat beginning to slick between them.

Komori’s hand sped up on himself and Suna felt his groan rip through his throat under his lips. “Fuck, _fuck,_ Rintarou, I wanna cum. Cum with me, Rin, Rin,” he cried, voice lilting in desperation.

Suna’s heart exploded when Komori used his name so earnestly. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, speeding up his thrusts and focusing on the sound of Komori’s moans, the way his cock felt rubbing and pushing against his warm, velvety insides, the way his hand snaked around the back of his neck and fisted his hair. 

“Ah, Toya, gonna cum soon, gonna cum in you…” he mumbled, breathing hard and letting his body move on instinct. His pace faltered, thrusts shallower as his pleasure began to peak–

“Fuck, I’m cumming baby, Rintarou, _fuck,”_ Komori gasped, head tilting back as he came, his body tensing as he spilled onto his stomach.

“Shit, shit, Toya,” Suna grunted, sliding into him balls deep just before his first load shot out.

“Fuck, I love you,” he groaned, moving his head to capture Komori’s lips and muffle their blissful noises. Komori whimpered into his mouth and his body went slack, legs heavy on Suna’s waist and his fingers barely stroking his cheek.

Suna kept their lips locked while the rest of his cum pumped inside of him. His heart was racing. When his vision came back into focus, Komori was nibbling lightly on his bottom lip, pressing little kisses on the outside of his mouth. Suna looked down at him. His eyes were watery with pleasure, and a stray tear had rolled onto his cheek at some point, its trail drying on his skin. Suna brushed it away with his thumb.

He pulled out, collapsing on his side. Komori turned towards him and shuffled closer, breathing hard as they stared at each other across the pillow. Komori smiled, and Suna raised his hand to rest on his neck, tracing his jaw with his thumb.

“Hey, Toya, I really love you,” he repeated quietly. “So much.”

Komori closed his eyes, relaxed by the way Suna’s fingers scratched gently behind his ear. “I love you too, Rin,” he said, without a hint of teasing, clear and pure.

Suna craned his head forward to kiss him again. A few seconds of soft lips, nothing more. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling like he was on top of the world. He almost chuckled, wondering what his friends would say if they knew that sweet, vanilla, missionary sex with his boyfriend was at the top of his list of favorite bedroom activities. They’d never know, but either way, he didn’t care. Not when Komori was smiling at him with rosy cheeks, nuzzling their noses together, running his hand through Suna’s hair, with their legs tangled together below. He was too happy.

After a few minutes, Komori broke the silence. “We should get up, it’s probably almost 9, isn’t it?”

Suna wrapped him up tighter in his arms and kissed his cheek, throwing his leg over him. “Can’t we just watch it in here? Don’t make me move, I’m too comfy,” he said, prepared to do anything to keep Komori in bed.

“But the TV’s still on out there, and… ugh, yeah, I don’t want to move either,” Komori admitted, breaking off into a giggle. “Fine, but you have to turn it on. And get water.”

Suna gave him a squeeze. “Okay. I’ll clean you up, too,” he offered, before sitting up and scooting off the end of the bed. He separated his underwear from his pants on the floor and pulled them on, padding into the bathroom to run a washcloth under warm water. He splashed his face for good measure, drying off on his towel that was hanging over the shower bar from earlier.

He returned to Komori, wiping down his stomach, cleaning the outside of his asshole and around his soft cock, leaning over him to pepper kisses across his face as he did so. Komori laughed and tried to bat him away. Suna grinned at him before leaving the room to toss the cloth into the washer, stopping in the kitchen for a glass of water on the way back. He turned off the TV in the living room as well, where the next episode of the nature documentary had started playing automatically.

With just a few minutes to spare until 9 PM, he set the glass down on the table next to Komori and then climbed into bed beside him, flicking on the bedroom TV so they could catch the new episode of Komori’s current favorite anime. He’d left the door cracked open for Ringo, and sure enough, the orange tabby snuck in to join them on the bed by the time the opening theme was playing.

Ringo settled in his lap; Komori leaned against his chest with the duvet pulled up under his arms. Suna had his arm around him, bent at the elbow to play with his hair and scratch his head while he simultaneously rubbed the fur on Ringo’s chest. The cat purred; Komori hummed. The episode started. Suna smiled.


End file.
